


Grown-up Eyes

by officeriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officeriddler/pseuds/officeriddler
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is rather curious about love.





	Grown-up Eyes

Albus Severus Potter was curious about love, as any five year-old wizard would’ve been. Yesterday, when he was playing with his father’s snitch it started flying away so he chased it to the attic, where he saw two people talking to each other on the musty old bed up there. He got a closer look and realized that seated on the bed were his cousin and family friend, Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin. He heard Vicky say she loved Teddy, and was rather intrigued by the kiss Teddy had given her after. He later asked James about love, but was only told that it’s when another person wants to play healers with you. Albus didn’t really understand that, but knew that his older brother must be right since he was, well, older. 

Not completely satisfied with James’ knowledge, he went to the smartest person he knew: Rose Granger-Weasley. The red-head just shook her head, sighed and said that it was a waste of time for a five year-old to be worrying about love, and that he should focus on learning to read so that he could get a head start on all the other kids going to muggle-school in the fall. Albus just nodded, because that sounded smart enough, but he still didn’t know about love yet.

He decided to go to his father with his inquiries because he was older than Rose and James combined, so he must be the smartest. He found him in the kitchen, dancing around to an old muggle song with Lily in his arms, feeding her apple slices every now and again.

“Daddy,” said little Albus, looking up at his father with curious, big brown eyes. “What’s love?”

Harry smiled and put Lily in her high chair to pick up his son.

“Love,” he began, “is when you care about someone with all your heart and want to keep them safe and make them happy.”

Albus scrunched up his nose and closed bits of his father’s shirt into his fists. “Do you love me, daddy?”

Harry laughed and kissed his son’s smooth forehead. “Of course I do my love. Just like I love James and Lily and all your cousins.”

Albus’ curiosity had not yet been satiated, “Well then how come you don’t kiss me like Teddy kissed Vicky, huh? How come?”

An interested smirk graced the chosen one’s face, “Teddy kissed Vicky, Albus?”

He nodded like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. “Yes, daddy, Teddy kissed Vicky in the attic. Vicky told Teddy “I love you” and then they kissed! So how come you don’t kiss me like that?”

Harry laughed freely, but his son’s insecurity only grew. “Do you not love me, daddy?”

Harry shook his head, “Oh no no no my love, I love you very much. But the way I love you is different from the way Teddy loves Vicky, or how I love mommy. I love you, but I am in love with mommy. Do you understand?”  
“Not really.”

Harry sighed, not knowing how to really explain this to a five year-old. “Have you seen the way mommy looks at daddy when we’re together?”

Albus nodded, “Yes! Like when you put Lily on your shoulders and zoomed around the living room last night? Mommy looked at you a lot.”

His father smiled, “Well that’s because she has ‘grown-up eyes’ for daddy, and I have ‘grown-up eyes’ for her.”

A look of disgust grew on Albus’ face. “Is that like a disease?”

“No, my love. It just means she is in love with me. Vicky has grown-up eyes for Teddy, so that’s why they kissed.”

“But they aren’t even grown-ups yet.”

Harry smiled and booped his son on his small nose. “Excellent point, my love. You remember to tell them that. But do you understand now? I kiss mommy because I have grown-up eyes for her, but I still love you very much.”

Albus nodded, because yes, he finally understood.

The following Sunday the Potters and the Malfoys have the weekly brunch they’d been having since the war ended. To Harry and Draco, it was a civilized meeting to keep good family-ties, but to Albus and Scorpius, it was a playdate with their best friend. When they finished eating, Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Astoria chatted about the healthcare reform bill over tea while Scorpius and Albus went into the Scorpius’ playroom to try out his new train set. Albus had a very important announcement to make, though it had nothing to do with the trains.

“Guess what Scor?” Said Albus excitedly, with a certain gleam in his eye.

“What?” Asked an uninterested Scorpius, too preoccupied with his green train to give much of a care about Albus’ guessing game.

“I have grown-up eyes for you! So that means you have to kiss me now.”

Scorpius stopped what he was doing to look at his best friend properly. “What’re grown-up eyes?”

Albus felt giddy at the thought of knowing something that his intelligent friend did not. “It means I love you in a different way and you have to kiss me like your mommy kisses your daddy.”

Scorpius scrunched up his nose, trying to remember a time when he had seen his parents kiss, and failing. “I don’t think my mommy has ever kissed my daddy.”

Albus huffed, “Well maybe she doesn’t have grown up eyes for him but I do for you! So you still have to kiss me.”

Scorpius was still confused, “But we’re not even grown-ups.”

Albus huffed again, growing impatient. “Yes, but Vicky has grown-up eyes for Teddy, and they’re not even grown up yet! So it’s okay.”

Scorpius nodded, satisfied by this answer. “I guess it’s okay then.” He waddled on his knees over to where Albus was handling a red train and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. “There. Now I have grown-up eyes for you too. Can we please play conductor?”

Albus grinned, “Mmhmm. And after that, we can even tell my mommy and daddy that we have grown-up eyes, so we can be just like them!”

“Okay. All aboard the Hogwarts Express!”

**Author's Note:**

> First HP fic ever!


End file.
